Be Cool Scooby-Doo! Wiki:Rules
This is a special page on the Be Cool Scooby Doo Wiki that lists the rules, standards, and guidelines all users are expected to follow while editing on this wiki. It is recommended that new users review these rules at least once. General *Always assume good faith. **This is the assumption that all edits made on this wiki are made the intent to improve it. **Avoiced outright reverting edits that seem to have been made in good faith unless it is very obvious vandalism ***If you must do so, explain why, either in the summary or on the user's message wall. *Do not be a biter. **A biter is someone who attacks newcomers for bad edits, particularly their first or second ones. ***This scares away potentially valuable contributors. **Treat new contributors with respect, and if they make a bad edit, politely explain what was wrong with it. *Be respectful. **Avoid harassing or trolling other users, as it usually leads to a long drawn out argument that tends to end with all participants getting banned. *Under the Wikia Terms of Use, you must be at least 13 years old to have an account. **If you reveal yourself to be under the age limit, you may be reported to Wikia Staff, at which point your account will be disabled. *Do not own and use multiple accounts or impersonate other users. **This is known as sock puppetry, and is a serious offense. **Users that are caught doing this will have all of their accounts blocked indefinitely. *Do not post any form of spam in any sort of way. Spam is completely annoying and is a serious violation to Wikia's Terms of Use. In most cases, users are indefinitely blocked globally for posting spam. **Spam will be deleted when discovered, and the user who posted it will be blocked from further editing. *Users should never beg for administrator/chat moderator rights. **These positions are granted only to those deemed suitable for the responsibility. **Begging for the position makes you seem like a child, who only wants to be an administrator for the sake of having the title. **Asking politely to become one is okay, though you should give valid reasons for why you need the power, like how you would improve the site. ***An example of begging would be "PLEASE MAKE ME MOD". ***An example of a legitimate request for administrator/chat moderator rights would be "I think I would make a good admin because...". **It should be noted that most users become an administrator/chat moderator without asking. ***If you just show that you are a responsible and trustworthy user dedicated to improving the wiki, chances are, you'll eventually have the position. *No cursing is allowed on this wiki. *Racial, sexist or homophobic slurs are forbidden, and the use of such words can result in blocking. **This also goes for explicit sexual/pornographic talk. *Avoid posting spoilers to episodes without warning. A spoiler is defined as "anything that threatens to give away important details concerning the events of a dramatic episode". **Think of it as telling your friend the ending to a movie right before he goes to see it. Now that your friend knows the ending, the movie will not be as enjoyable as if he had gone in without that knowledge. **Note that you are allowed to post spoilers, it is just highly recommended to put a warning. This "warning" can just be something like putting "Spoiler alert!" right at the beginning of your post. **For upcoming episodes, use this template: Other *Never increase your edits for competition. They're fun, but it's not gonna help the Wiki at all. Examples of blockable offenses include: **Making useless or blank blogs **Spamming the forums and message walls **Adding one character per publish **Editing the same article repeatedly for no apparent reason (also known as edit milking) Mini-modding *'Mini-modding' is when a regular user tries to act like a chat moderator or administrator. **While it may seem helpful, it is generally annoying and should be avoided. **Leave the disciplining to the chat moderators and administrators. Editing *Unverifiable and ludicrous content is not to be added to pages, nor is speculation and fan fiction. *Do not engage in edit wars with other users. Vandalism *Vandalism is the term used for when a user makes harmful contributions to the wiki. Usually to offend others, drag away attention or for simple destruction. **Vandalizing a page is a serious offense, and proper action is sure to take place against the offender. **Never vandalize pages on this wiki. Personally disliking the page is not an acceptable excuse. *Blanking a page is also considered vandalism. **If there is a bad page, tag it for deletion instead of blanking it. *Creating pages that are completely unrelated to Mickey Mouse can also be considered vandalism. Spam *Spam is unwanted messages or advertisments being excessively posted to cause disruption. **Spam is deleted immediately when discovered and appropriate action will take place against the user who posted it. Other *Avoid making gallery pages for minor things, especially when there are less than five pictures available for it. *Observe correct spelling, grammar, and sentence construction. *Be sure that your changes make sense and flow with the article smoothly, especially when working with complex code. **One tiny error in coding can mess up an entire page. **Always use the "Preview" button before publishing, to ensure the page looks the way you intended it to. Userpages *Userpages are personal pages where a user can write and share with others about themselves. *Never edit someone else's userpage, unless reverting vandalism from someone else. **Userpages are personal, and should not be edited by other users. *For your safety, do not add any any personal information about yourself (e.g., your real name, where you live). Other *Users must not post insulting or intimidating comments about other users on their user page. It's generally offensive and usually starts flame wars. If an administrator notices something insulting on your user page, you will be kindly asked to remove it. Refusing to do so will lead to removal of the content without further input. **Users also must not add an "Enemies", "Hate list" or similar section to their userpage. Categories *Categories are what we use to organize our pages on the wiki. *Do not make useless/unnecessary categories. **Categories are meant to organize articles in the wiki for the convenience of editors. **Categories like the following do no such thing: ***"Antagonist" and "Protagonist" — there are no permanent antagonists in the series. ***"Characters who are animals" — adding this category accomplishes nothing. *Always ask an administrator before creating a new category. Other *Categories should always have a meaning for existence, and not just to serve as extra pages. Images and videos *Images and videos are files that can be uploaded to the wiki to help create page content and provide sources. *It is recommended that all users license and categorize their images and videos when uploading them. This saves time for the administrators as they have to make sure each and every file is properly licensed and categorized. *When you add images to an article, be sure they are of high quality (e.g., not pixelated). **The .png format is preferred, as it has the highest quality, but .jpg is also acceptable. *Uploading images unrelated to Mickey Mouse is allowed, but obscene and violent ones are not under any circumstances. In addition, none of these images should be added to any of the official galleries. *Always use good filenames. **Filenames like "jka$jakajakajx%%isamskla%ka.jpg" will be renamed. *Avoid re-uploading images and videos. **If there's an image that needs fixing, select "Upload a new version of this file" under "History" on the images page. Chat *Chat is a fun area where users can interact, share, and basically just chat. **Be aware that any user can screenshot your actions. *Users can discuss/say whatever they want, as long as it is not an argument or wiki threats. *Speak in a language that users can understand. **It is recommended to speak in English. *When a chat moderator, administrator, or the majority who are present asks you to stop doing something in chat, stop doing it. **Level of punishment will depend on the severity of the act, and the judgment of the chat moderator or administrator who addresses it. *Private messages are not monitored. **If a user is being abusive, click their avatar and select "Block Private Messages". **Do not bring private message issues to the main chat. *When users are away, don't force them to say something in chat. **They may be busy or doing something else. **Spamming chat gradually or suddenly because of boredom is disallowed and may result in being kicked or banned if necessary. Please do not *Role play *Discuss role play that takes place in private messaging *Discuss or post anything overtly sexual or pornographic *Flame, harass, troll, or fight users *Spam (e.g., flooding the chat with nonsense) *Abuse private messaging (e.g., making multiple private messaging for no reason) *Advertise (e.g., other wikis) *Invade chat **This is when you bombard another chat with other users and cause a riot, or invite users to bombard us. *Backseat moderate **This means that you, as a user, should not act like you have a duty to enforce the rules. **Any user may inform the guilty of the rules. ***If it fails, keep quiet, and report it to any of the chat moderators or administrators through private messaging or their message walls. **It should also be noted, that you mustn't tell a chat moderator/administrator what to do, as it is a serious offense, and borders on mini-modding. *Link results from search engines **It creates a long link and unnecessary stretch, causing the sidebar to appear *Post links to illegal downloads or streams of copyrighted material (e.g. full episodes of TV shows) **This is not allowed in main chat or private messaging. Although, it is very slim for a user to get caught doing this in private messages. Be aware that any user may printscreen anything which takes place in private messaging as well. *Incite drama (e.g., grief slinging, inferiority complex) *Disrespect anyone, especially to the chat moderators and administrators *Be inactive for long periods of time (e.g., an entire day) **This does not apply to mods or admins as they have a duty to moderate chat *Ask or give out any personal information (e.g., your real name, where you live) *Use capital letters excessively *Spread false information about other users *Post phishing, malicious, or keylogging links Staff :Main article: Be Cool Scooby-Doo! Wiki:Staff This page is about our wiki's staff. Category:Policy